1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a color temperature adjusting device, especially to a color temperature adjusting device of a light source module that changes color temperature of light sources by electrochromic devices.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
In some exhibitions, in order to show delicate work of items on display, each item is equipped with at least one spotlight. However, light emitted from the spotlight includes ultraviolet light. Thus the items on display are easy to fade in colors over time. Each item is a masterpiece or unique artifact for the owners. The color fading during the exhibition has negative effects on the values and texture of the items.
Thus staff of the exhibition will change light emitted from the spotlight according to the kinds and materials of the items on display. The method used now is to arrange a colored shield plate made from plastic in front of a light emitting surface of the spotlight. The color temperature of the spotlight can be modified by the colored shield plate. Once there is a need to change the color temperature of the spotlight, the colored shield plate is manually mounted and fixed on the side of the spotlight with the light emitting surface. Yet such operation is inconvenient in use. Especially when too many spotlights need to change the color temperature, the colored shield plates are mounted one after another. This is labor and time-consuming. Moreover, after the exhibition, the colored shield plates need to be removed one after another. This is quite troublesome.